


Senpai

by ploiuiu



Series: Our favorite kohai [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crossover with Shokugeki no Soma (Food Wars), Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Inspired by Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu
Summary: The modern term is multiple personality disorder (MPD).Hinata got triggered in class. It's plain and simple.Hinata regressed. It's plain and simple.Hinata is sixteen years old still in his teenager body, but his mind is elsewhere.Hinata believes he is twelve years old and he is quiet. Deadly quiet.Training camp with new teams is in less than 20 hours.You don't need to know anything about Sword Art Online.
Series: Our favorite kohai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Senpais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSerpentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSerpentia/gifts).



> I gift this to MissSerpentia just because I see them giving feedback on works and I'm glad we have a person like that. Also your username is one that I easily recognize or remember.  
> I wasn't supposed to post, but I can't concentrate on my school if I don't post once a week (crying inside).  
> This is a O-S in multiple part because I have space between the paragraph and the dialogue.  
> This deviate from the MPD FROM A LOT & barely mention of SAO

_Childish._

_Stupid._

_Innocent._

_Oblivious._

_Forgetful._

_Sunshine._

_Kohai._

_Shadow._

_Survivor._

Words to describe Hinata Shoyo, the young sixteen years old who lived hell and was handling high school like a champ. He isn't a fool that he is acting childish around everyone but since no one in the team actually mind except Moodyshima, it helped him relax and not revert back _there_. Support came in different ways throughout the years upon his return and other just left him trying to take everything from him. He lives with his family in the mountain who like most parents are outside traveling for work and are barely home. That's what he said. That's what he knows and that's what they need to see this facade. 

His condition make him different and when he is triggered no one knows how and when it stopped. They just have to learn and deal with it. Except, his condition make him forgetful, but Hinata Shoyo learned how to deal with it. He _learned. How to hide it._

* * *

Hinata literally vibrating on his chair! Tomorrow, he was going to a "camp" with the third years-senpais and teams from other schools, even if they have retired from the club in their respective high school, he was able to convince them all for an epic two weeks. Hinata had planned everything from rooming in the Tōtsuki Resort because of his connections to the gym holding several volleyball court. He had even spice it up by inviting a few colleges teams (all free from expenses to visit during these two weeks). He couldn't wait for it!

Then his mind when blank and he blinked for several minutes, completely confused in this strange environment. Oh not again, he felt the symptoms of regressing. Over the years, he was able to control an hour to rerouted himself to a safe place away from the stare. Sometimes, it was too late and he couldn't control himself. Not to panic, he was in a classroom with upper classmates. He just need to have the day end and he will go on his way to his house and locked himself there until it passed. No way was he going to talk with them. They all looked like bullies ready to devour him. Only twenty minutes left, he could drown the voice of the adult in front of him, probably the Sensei, but they were talking about Sword Art Online, an event that happen a few years ago. He shuddered, he hated to be reminded about this, if only he could curled somewhere. He looked on his desk trying to piece what was he doing and looked a colorful with his trashy handwriting, he scrunched his nose. He usually writes better than that. 

He started reading it trying not to panic in this unfamiliar place. Seem he had plans for the next two weeks as in a trip with other schoolmate and he was the organizer! This was _bad_. _Bad_. _Bad_. 

Okay, he is twelve years old and he has one hour to reach his house before he completely forget to act unsuspicious and started acting like his twelve years old self. He could do this as he grabbed everything on his table and throwing everything in his bag, now all he has to do is find the freaking exit and leave this place!

Hinata Shoyō did not know how to leave this place, but if he just follow the flow of students, he should be able to-.

"Boke! Boke! BOKE!"

He was grabbed firmly by the shoulders, a death grip on his shoulders, stopping him, he barely repressed a yelp! Everything stop for half a second and he blinked as someone very tall with dark blue hair was starring at him. Scowling. Where was he? Who was this guy? Did he want to challenge him? Where was his sword. He felt naked.

"Boke! Hinata!" The tall teenager was calling him out by his real surname! How did he know that?!

"Sorry! I was on my way to my home." That's right! That even sound believable, he had a steady voice, right? Hoping the scowling guy who remind him of one his Senpais would leave him alone.

"What are you talking about! We have volleyball practice?"

Volleyball practice? Was this a new unlock area of the game? This environment was unfamiliar! Was one of his Senpais send this newbie to found him? Why could he know remember him?

"Are you okay, Hinata? You are even scaring Tsukki?" Another tall male teenager with green hair joined him follow by another scowling tall guy.

What did they want from him? He couldn't panic in front of them. He was not a coward! 

Wait they were wearing high school uniforms! How the fuck? Who the fuck wears high school uniform when you can be challenge at any point? Was he really back in the real world, but where in the earth world was he?

"Sorry, volleyball practice, you said?" He repeated.

The blond one rolled his eyes and drawled: "Yes, a volleyball practice and now we are late because of you shrimpy!"

"Sorry."

Before he could finished his apologies, he was roughly tugged with the others toward where their practice was supposed to be held? He followed them wordless as the blond one slammed the door and roughly apologize. Inside other tall male teenagers were throwing the ball and warming-up, but no trace of his usual Senpais. 

"Just get changed so you can warm-up and follow us in the drill."

Was this a new team? A new nightmare? Where was the Reapers?

He sighed everyone was calling by his first name, this was very scary. He followed them and dug in his bag his uniform and quickly changed before heading out to found who was the captain of the team and what was his instructions. 

"Oh Captain! My captain!" A bald head teenager was yelling in the direction of the same guy who ordered them to change upon their arrival while a shorter one was snickering.

"Hi excuse me Senpai," he asked making sure to bow properly before continuing " What is the current assignment? What position would you like me to play today?"

A few volleyballs hit the ground completely forgotten as silence takeover in this small gym.

"Senpai?" Muttered someone behind them.

"Did he just call Daichi-san Senpai?" another voice said.

"What do you mean Hinata-kun?" Daichi-san was very confused by Hinata behavior, he was told by the other first years, he seemed lost but this was _beyond lost_.

"My apology Senpai, I thought you were the captain of the team assigning us the drills or which position you want me to play. Can you direct me to the captain of the team?"

"Hinata-kun, what are you talking about? Don't you remember Daichi and I ?" a grey hair asked standing next to the dark brown hair Daichi-san.

"Boke! Hinata!"

"Shrimpy! Is asking for more attention."

"OMG Shoyo is so funny!"

"Hinata-kun. You are one of our spikers and decoy? What do you mean? Are you okay?"

Another blond appeared with a bit short man with glasses and a pad he carried, definitely two adults, Hinata noted. 

" Daichi-san did not have his coffee and I forget to have him to tell you what to do. I'm Coach Ukai and I can assure you that Daichi-san is the captain of this team," he said clearly taking over to do some control damage. " Hinata, right? You don't mind being called like that? Today, I want you to practice being a spiker, I'll assign which team you are in later on. Do you mind reminding me how old you are? Is just for the official papers, we need to know in case you get injured and I forgot to have you fill that blank."

"I'm twelve years old," he responded.

"What the actual hell!" and other whispered but Hinata Shoyō paid no attention to them. Clearly, this coach has a better control on this team than the actual captain and he knew what he wants.

"Right. Thanks! Can you stay for a bit, I need to call someone. As for you all, please continue warming - up."

Hinata stayed rooted waiting for instructions. The coach took his phone, it's been a while he has seen actual phone. How strange?

"Here you go." The coach passed the phone.

"Hello?" Feeling a bit strange to hold a phone when he was a few hours ago finishing a volleyball match.

"Shadow, it's Scyther! Relax, everything is okay, everyone is safe. I need to know what do you remember last?"

He moved outside not trusting these people. 

"Scyther, I remembered our match, we just one yet again and we trade for medication since Tamo needed it for the pain."

"Okay, Shadow listen to me very carefully, you were trigger into the future back in the real world..."

"Like a very good dream? Scyther-Senpai, I'm scared, I don't want to leave that dream! Will I see you again?"

"Shadow," Scyther hesistated. " You can see it as a dream, I don't know for how long pumpkin, but I need you to enjoy it to the very last second. The rest of the Reapers team will joined you shortly, but for now I want you to stick with the captain of your team and with the two adults, one of them is a coach. i have a blank of his name, but I trust him with my life, so believe me when I say you are safe with him. The Karasuno team is high school division and technically, since you are in your future self " Scyther was clearly improvising on the spot. "You are considered as a first year and the others who are not a first year are your Senpais. Remember, always respect your Senpais?"

Paused.

"Are you still with me?"

"Yes Scyther-senpai. I'll do my very best. Count on me! I won't let you down!"

"It's okay to be shy, they might seem scary, but they are very nice. You are not a setter for the Karasuno team, you only a spiker and a decoy. Let them handle everything for you, okay? I need you to do me a favor, stick closely to your captain when your coach is occupied, alright? I don't want you to get lost? I want you to follow their instructions, okay, I don't want to see you injured. Grim would have my head!"

Scyther chatted a bit longer with Hinata Shoyo before asking "Can you pass me your coach, please?"

* * *

"Everyone gather around, quickly before Hinata is coming back."

Everyone ushered in a circle, they all whispering curious of this strange situation.

"Hinata is in regression episode. Usually, you don't see it because he locks himself at home and I'm able to cover for him, but this is an episode that was bound to happen." His face was grim. 

"How do you know he regress or he's not playing?" Tsukishima asked readjusting his glasses.

"We were told of his condition if it happens during practices or school. Right so, Hinata regress in mind and he clearly believes he is twelve years and now I got someone who usually deal with his episodes on the phone to calm him down. It's a form of multiple personality disorder, but he has a vague conscious of his actions. But the way, he did not recognize Daichi or Sugawara leads to believe he is completely unfamiliar with this environment. We don't know how long his episode will last it can be a few hours to a few days, but for this practice we are going to cop with him. Ginger at twelve years was in bad place where people were extremely mean to him and where what I could understand, he learned a way of volleyball that is not really considered gentle. Just don't overreact, It will be the first time for us and for everyone tomorrow so even if Hinata is not back with us. We know how to handle the next two weeks."

Coach Ukai had completely watered the situation, Hinata was a completed different person, silent and barely making noise and extremely good with his spikes. He never confronted or stare back or lifted his head, Suga worried if he was going to strain his neck. On the other hand, he did not miss one toss neither with Suga-san with who he didn't completely sync with or nor with Kageyama. He was jumping and moving across the court faster making everyone sweat drop from how _good_ Hinata is. On the other hand, he called everyone Senpais and by their positions. At the end of the practice, Hinata was still on his guard, but he was smiling a bit. He, also stick near Daichi-san the entire time making a few jealous of their sunny beam. Yet, they learned, he was responding to Sho-kun better than is actually surname and to "Mango-kun" (only because Kageyama complained that the vending machine had mango milk in a new slot).

"Hey Sho-kun! Call me Noya-Senpai, it's easier than libero especially since tomorrow, there's going to be a few more liberos."

"I'll try" Hinata gives a shy smile still bright, but it felt different. " Noya-senpai, but I might call you Libero as it's easier or another nickname."

"You like nicknames?" Ennoshita advanced.

"Yeah, we all have nicknames, well where I come from, we don't use last name, we got cool names and some of them I shorten them so easier to call it out on the court. And by the way, you, Kino-senpai and Nari-senpai should play more instead of being in the bench. I hope we can convince the Captain-senpai to put you more in the game. I saw you were always with the scoreboard, but we definitely need to get you to connect with the rest of the team."

Everyone blinked especially the three interest who were called out and blushed a bit. It was true today, they played a bit more than usual because Hinata did not understand why they were on the sidelines. They change the rules so they could rotate as much as they want the 3 vs 3 and even did one 4 vs 4 which was not easy at all and please Hinata as he was getting antsy on the subject. No one wanted to make him cry!

"So what's your nickname?"

"Well, everyone has an original nickname for me except for pumpkin-kun, so I don't know what you want to call me? What do you usually call me?"

"We usually call by our surname except Sugawara since it's similar to our captain Daichi Sawamura so it's Suga-san and Daichi-san."

"Make sense, I'm sure we can found cool nickname for all of you!"

"We can do this in the bus and we can throw ideas!" Noya-Senpai said jumping at the idea. 

"Seriously! Some of us like to sleep."

Hinata giggled before clapping his hand to cover his mouth to repress the sound.

"Don't worry blocker-sen... I mean Blocker, we won't bother you. Sleep is important!"

"I think I rather be call something else, surname is Tsukishima find something that suit that!" Hoping Kuroo-san would never heard that or else he was going to be tease for the next sixty years.

* * *

The next day on the bus, Kageyama was sitting with Hinata who was not out of his episode, he was very compliant hugging himself and for Kageyama, it was weird for him to see him subdue and not bothering him to sleep on his shoulder. He drinks from his carton of strawberry milk sulking because of this weird personality who was actually a decent player. He was not warming up to none of them except if it was volleyball-related. He was still, extremely still. 

"Did you find a nickname for Tsukki?"

"Don't call me that," the blond with his headphones covering his ears.

"I was sure you were listening to music!" Noya-Senpai said.

"I can still hear someone calling me this only Yamaguchi can call me that!" He frowned at his upperclassman, he was actually curious at this personality and he was eager to know how to handle it so it would be less a headache. 

"Not yet, I was thinking about Kishi-san if we go with the surname but I prefer something relate to your personality."

"Oh like Saltyshima!" Tanaka-senpai joining in.

"It's too long, and if I start to actually about it, it's hard to make it sound natural, like the captain, he's the captain of the team so it's make sense and Daichi-senpai or Suga-senpai does sound short and fast to say." The energy was not as high as usual, but Hinata did retained his amazement for Ace. 

"What would be my nickname?" Tanaka felt a bit jealous Noya could use his usual nickname while his kohai still greeted him by calling him Spiker. 

"That's easy, I found it when I was about to sleep, Triple A-senpai!"

"Triple A?"

"Yeah you have three A in your surname, Coach Ukai-san gave me a sheet so I could try to memorize all your surname, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Asahi and Kageyama are the hardest ones."

"Call me Yams."

"You are sure? I know Tsukishima calls you like that so I thought it would be the same for the nickname you give him."

"Oh don't worry, I really don't want you to stress about it, Hina...," he corrected knowing that the surname make them loose their friend's attention. "Sho-kun, it's okay!"

"Okay Yams-san."

Another thing different Hinata says that he might do mistakes, but the moment they told him it was wrong, their sunshine never made the mistake. He was also very nervous to sit next to Kageyama. While Kageyama tugged his boke to sit with him, it took Daichi-san to order Hinata to sit with him. It didn't take long for Hinata to fall asleep, the moment they didn't need to have his attention direct to him. Feeling uneasy by the way his partner was leaning on on the window of the bus and not toward him, he adjusted his tangerine so he could rest of his shoulder, making Tsukishima smirked at the sight, yet he shut his mouth seeing Daichi-san and Suga-san glared.

Several hours later, Hinata did not stirred once to ask to go to the restroom, he slept the entire time and everyone took pictures of his cuteness, even Tsukishima who was behind them. The bus stopped, they were the first to arrive in the resort. Takeda-Sensei went outside to speak with someone managing the resort. 

"OMG are you telling me we are going to sleep in there?"

"This is so fucking crazy!"

Everyone looked by the window of the bus.

"Did no one actually research the hotel? The Tõtsuki Resort is one of the most expensive hotel in Japan and you can't actually pay to sleep so easily!" Tsukishima explained as everyone looked hard at him. Tsukishima sighed. "This place cost minimum eighty thousand yens (nearly 1 thousand USD) just to sleep one night. We are extremely lucky to have nothing to pay for the next two weeks because of the shrimpy's connection."

"That's why you have been very nice lately," Yamaguchi teased.

"Shut it, Yams!" Tsukishima glared, he didn't like people to know he was soft for this tangerine and he had multiple nicknames for the other first year. He felt it was safer if everyone thinks he disliked Hinata, it was to protect him because he was so small. 

"Sorry, we are on the wrong side of the Resort, one of the employee is going to guide us, we are anyway the first to arrive."

"Good, I don't have Kuroo-san commenting in my ears that we are fashionably late as usual and more teasing, " Daichi-san commented relief to Suga but everyone could clearly hear him. 


	2. Senpais

They were all assigned a room, they were actually giving the entire floor.

"Listen up, we are the floor 71, we have two choices, either we assign the rooms or you decide. Us coaches and managers are on floor 72, one part of the level is for the managers who agree to come and the other part is for us. Kiyoko and Yachi, you will have the choice between these rooms," Takeda-sensei give them a list and spoke to them.

"Can we choose?"

"Can we mix the teams in the room?"

"For the first night to ensure everyone is settling, we rather you keep your own room, after that if you wish to sleep in other room, fine just don't be ten in the same room!"

"It's for safety measure and so we can count, in case fo emergency! I can make a deal and you can talk about it to the other teams. You are teenagers, I'm guessing you have a group chat with everyone in it?" Takeda-Sensei said. " Well either you text the number of the room you are sleeping in every night, if you keep changing or what we can do is putting your bags in one room wait for the other teams to come, you choose the people you want to room with and they are definite."

A few nods and they were off to level 71 and 72, people would starred at them, but they didn't comment. 

"Daichi-kun, you can take care of things?"

"Yes, Takeda-Sensei! Coach! I have your numbers, don't worry!"

"Watch over ginger, okay?"

Hinata was silent, in between Suga-Senpai and Daichi-Senpai who nodded fiercely still tugging on his shirt.

"Alright, see you later!" The managers and the coaches took the first elevator making Triple A - Senpai and Noya-Senpai loudly simping over Kiyoko-san before being back head slap by Ennoshita. 

"Hey Sho-kun, " making sure to use this name to have his kohai's attention. 

"Kageyama is going to watch over you. Can you stay with him and hold his hand so I can make sure of the headcount?" Looking at him who nodded silently and moved over. 

"Alright, we will split up as we cannot enter twelve will all our luggages and bags. First years and Tanaka with me and the rest you go with Suga. We will meet on 71 floor where I will give you the room numbers assign to Karasuno."

Hinata placed his hand in Kageyama and let himself pull and held onto him. He was used for his Senpai to nearly carry him around or tucked him closely or behind them because of the often threats. This was weird because he actually got the chance to sleep and be normal, he didn't have the tasks or worried about food or to survive in a forest. This was actually fun and this place looks super rich! He can't wait to play volleyball!

Arriving on the floor, they walked to their left where a golden plate was indicating the rooms numbers according to the direction and even the sign of a pool or vending machines making Kageyama nearly salivate at the idea. 

Daichi was looking at the papers and the keys.

"Look!" Noya-Senpai was already exploring the floor with Tanaka. "There's sign with Karasuno, Fukurōdani, Nekoma.."

"Aoba Johsai, Date Tech, Johenzhi, Nohebi"

"How many teams were invited?"

"I don't know, " Daichi says still looking at the paper with Suga trying to figure out the instructions because between Takeda-sensei instructions and Hinata's instructions, it was a bit different.

"Let's find out!" Tanaka screams.

"Be careful, stay on this floor! Do not get lost!" Suga said briefly looking at them. "Answer your phone if we call you."

"We will follow them," promised the rest of the second years as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat on the side waiting.

"What seem the problem," Asahi hovering on the other side.

"Well see 7101 is for Nekoma like the paper said and the paper on the door, but on this paper it's also saying 7101 with different volleyball players names."

"It's sound like choices either we keep rooms by teams or we go by the name since I'm in 7145 with Miya Osamu, Nobuyuki Kai and Yamato Sarukui. 

"Here you see, there's a comment in Hinata's instructions," Suga pointed on the paper. 

_Each teams received a set of room keys to ensure every members of their teams has a room, each teams as around four rooms to split within the teams. More precisely for teams like Nohebi and Itachiyama Institute or even Fukurōdani. That's the first option. The second option, you can follow the assign rooms that I have made of four people none of their team or third option, you choose your own room. Thought, I did took in consideration the noise some members would do and particular needs like Kageyama's room is set near the vending machines. Last option, some rooms are empty, just let me know and we can open them to have smaller group. 7199 is restricted for Sakusa Kyomi._

"Let's use the Karasuno room, for now, if we switch, fine. 7199 seemed to be a room for one person. We can catch up on sleep, the other captains told me they will be arriving in two - three hours, we can all have lunch later on. Takeda-sensei is already making sure the reservation works."

* * *

The hallways were loud of volleyball players arriving on the floor excited, seemed they all arrive at the same time. Daichi, Suga and Asahi were the first to greet and inform the captains of the options. Hinata had brought around 15-16 teams from smaller high school to powerhouse except not all of these teams were actually staying all fourteen days, they discovered. They stayed was according to discussion with the respectives coaches. 

Sakusa briefly greeted before going on his way to his solo room attributed to him. 7199 was a bit smaller than the other room but it was next to Nohebi and Itachiyama Institute teams. Only left were Date Tech second and first years, Johenzhi second year "Captain"; their third year were already unpacking in their room after briefly greeting Daichi who explained Hinata will be up later up; Shiratorizawa, Fukurōdani, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Kamomedai and Inarizaki teams stick a bit around to greet the volleyball players in the hallways. 

"Where's Four-glass-kun and Chibi-chan?" Bokuto and Kuroo asked looking for Karasuno first years.

"Hey that's right, where's Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asked looking around.

"They are probably still napping, I'll get them," Suga said ready to slip out as Daichi was now talking to his old friend Hayato Ikejiri.

"Wait, Suga, they are in 7150, but you know how's Sho-kun."

A few in earshot of Daichi voice stopped talking and stared.

"Since when do you call Chibi-chan by his name?" Kuroo asked smirking and crossing his arms. 

"Ah, right! I forgot!" Suga worried about the outcome since Hinata didn't recognize them yesterday and how would he react today?

"It's kind of complicated to..."

"Captain-senpai?" Hinata asked rubbing his head half bowing as the four first years stood behind them making everyone in the hallway silent and fixed the quartet.

While Kenma was silently frozen, Shoyō was Shoyō and not Shoyō? As if Shoyō was different a bit.

"Ah yes Sho-kun, come here," placing a hand on his shoulder protectively," these are our rivals with who we will play after lunch and for the next fourteen days. There's other teams, but they are already in their rooms."

"Hi Senpais." Hinata replied bowing a bit before straightening back.

"My number one discipline," Bokuto said advancing excited wide arms open toward Hinata while the others were perplexed.

Hinata shrieked with high pitched that made the first few doors slammed wide open as some were checking out what happen while others were covering their ears. 

"SHADOW-KUN! It's alright! It's alright," the mysterious six foot guy already picking up, blond platinum. " Calm down, I'm here it's over. "He coaxed and rubbed Hinata's back making a few jealous. "No one is going to hurt you. You trust me, right? You can return to your room, the situation is under control. "

"Who are you?" Tsukishima asks as he was the first one to recover and he refuses to be blame if someone kidnapped the shrimpy.

"Yeah what do you want with our kohai?" Noya-senpai asked with his fists ready to use them.

"I'm Grim. Nice to meet you all!" His attention turned to Hinata not waiting for a reply. "They are all nice guys! You don't need to be scare of them! They are all in high school! The guy with the spiky black and white hair, only wanted to hug you. They are all like teddy bear."

"I'm not a teddy bear! This is an insult!"

"Shut up, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi said because Grim looked briefly at Oikawa with an amused glint in his eye and he did not like that kind of attention.

Grim continued to mutter and coax Hinata before letting him down, he trotted toward Bokuto and lifted his arm to be pick up. The excited human owl didn't hesitate to grab him gently and pressed him against his chest!

"My turn now!"

"No mine!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You will have it all night long since he tag with your setter!"

"My turn!"

Hinata recoiled and clung on Bokuto when Terushima and Atsumu, a bit impatient, they tried to grab him. Tears dropped on his cheeks but the commotion no one took notice.

Grim was speaking with the rest of Karasuno and some wary volleyball players of the other teams such as Akaashi, Semi, Iwaizumi, Inuoka, Kita and Aran grew concerned at the words. 

"There you are Grim! Been months I haven't seen you!" 

" Takeyo-chan?" Kuroo said surprise seeing his friend, another third year, from Nekoma.

"Shoyo can I hug you?" Kenma asked having put his console game in his hoodie pocket while the rest of Nekoma were surprised to see a Basketball and a wrestling players of Nekoma greeting Grim as if they knew him.

****At this point, Hinata was let down and briefly hug everyone before letting himself hug quickly by this setter, he was definitely the setter of his setter. Hinata just wanted to hid back in their room.

"Sha-kun! Seem you got a lot of attention, come on we can check the menu to order in your room and then we are off to go with our teams!" The medium brown wavy hair clearly showing a tatoo of a crescent moon with a lightning bolt on his forearm advanced toward Hinata.

"You are not staying Eclipse?"

"Nah, you are in good hand." Eclipse A.K.A. Takeyo said smiling and acted as he was whispering a secret to Hinata. " We just need to convince Grim. Don't fret Twilight and I, can do this!"

"I can still hear you, Eclipse! Why don't you bring Mango in 7125? There's enough space for you all to eat and properly meet him." He turned to those who were nearer to him. " Just give the kid space and time to feel comfortable and talk about volleyball, it should do the trick. As for you three," Grim looked at Yamamoto, Nishinoya and Tanaka, " you will have fun with Ecli- I mean Takeyo-kun now, I guess, still not used to call people by their real name! and Itsuki-kun! I'll take my leave. Keep him safe! You will have the surprise of your life," he ended mysteriously leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"What just happen?" Lev said confused as Kageyama was trailing near Hinata.

"No idea." Yaku said confused.

* * *

While waiting for their food to come up in the room and other decided to eat at the actual restaurant downstairs, Hinata was relaxed and nearly bubbly as usual with the other two Nekoma none volleyball players. Everyone was curious of them while Hinata was happily holding the volleyball and listening to Bokuto and something Oikawa interjecting stories of their matches. He was truly fascinated and was gazing at them with starry eyes. Hinata was quite uninterested by Kenma's games of violence until the latter switched to Neko Atsume game letting Hinata played as he connected headphone for him to listen to the music. 

"We have codenames such as Midnight and Eclipse so just don't be surprise if you heard our nicknames. I want everyone to be on the same page," Itsuki (Midnight) started and then explained Hinata's reality how he was a twelve years old. He needs to relearn all your names and he most luckily call you by your position of volleyball until he found a nickname."

"When he finds your nickname, he rarely changed it so you better give up now." Eclipse stated. 

A knock was given and everyone was helping to set the food around. The topic of volleyball came back quickly and Hinata had settle near Daichi and Suga.

"Of course, we played volleyball, it's been four years or something, but Eclipse was a spiker while I was a pitch server and a middle blocker."

"Yeah, you were the best! It was so easy," Suddenly Hinata turned to gaze at them, his eyes becoming marble brown with a hint of gold eyes. " I could feel you behind me backing me up if I was about to do a mistake. Remember when they tried to do that dirty trick?"

"Oh the one when you scream dump? Yeah, you were too high but Thunder manage to send it toward you, I don't know how but he did." Itsuki (Midnight) replied reminiscence the memories.

"That's call trust, Sha-kun, " Takeyo called out nearly sounding like "Sho-kun" remarked fully turning to face an attentive Hinata, "the moment you got that with all your formation on the court. You can be invincible, it is only fair and square. The trust that transcend between a setter and its spikers and the spikers who can relay on the defence to give them time make the point and the defence can relay on the setter to set the spikers to score the points and truthfully tricking the opponents. Sha-kun, no matter the position a volleyball player specialized in if everyone in or out of the formation of six by pouring all their souls into the ball then they rule the court. It is that cohesive strategy that ensure that for everyone can connect to fight, but still can have fun to take upon new challenges. It is the tenacity of your captain, of your spikers, of your setter, of your libero and of your defence that even from the weaker player, they can give the correct strength to bring strong streak. While teammates are cheering on the beast on the court, everyone keep standing up because they are all motivated in the passion of volleyball. The motivation that someone can bring, that _you_ bring on the court makes all the difference for your team. Even with an iron wall blocking you the view of the other side, everyone can count on everyone to continue to fly high enough so nobody can defeat the team. You know why, right Sho-kun?"

"Because it is second nature for everyone to take the habit of having a mental like the iron wall."

"That's right and what's our motto?"

"The short one like that can actually fit in a banner since Takeyo took like five minutes to explain our motto in monologue," Istuki said laughing and shaking his head while the high school player were all frozen. 

"Unshattered Will" he smiled happily as he picked an onigiri to munch on happily while leaning a bit hoping to see the cats on Kenma's phone. 

As for the others, they were frozen by this inspirational speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone get the last talk by Eclipse?


	3. Senpais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue the idea after reviewing my other stories and publishing my other ideas. It's a big similar to Mini-Ace #5 and Omega so I'm turning around the idea of Hinata's volleyball ability.

The moment Itsuki and Takeyo left, Hinata immediately revert to his shy and quiet self. He moved to stick with Daichi and Suga and looked anxiously and restless., he has changed to his uniform but he was a statue. Daichi and Suga had to guide him everywhere and they figure that he obeys quietly et quickly if they were given him orders so Daichi with a tight heart ordered Hinata along the way. They were set to go to the gym where volleyball court were while the coaches discussed to oppose all these teams according to Hinata's instructions.

"Hey can I carry him?" Kuroo asked. " Seem Chibi-chan relaxed if someone carried him around," remembering how his friend Takeyo had lifted in his arms Hinata toward room 7125. 

Kuroo seemed to have the trick because he got Hinata attention who glanced at Daichi before walking to Kuroo's opened arms.

"Chibi-chan! I'll be a very good Senpai for you! Let's bring that energy of yours on the court so we can all connect."

Hinata nodded shyly knowing his other Senpai Midnight and Eclipse insisted he could trusted them all. He was still a bit overwhelm with everyone around him, but Kuroo was his Senpais age and he was tall. He also had this scary aura must be a captain thing, he mused as he rested his head closing his eyes. He didn't want to set nor see Rat ever again. He would never set to him and that was final. He settled comfortably even if they all arrived in the gym setting the net and the poles and bringing the trolley of volleyball.

"Let him rest, he can do warm up in twenty minutes," Kuroo said looking at Daichi who was about to take back Hinata. 

"What happen to you to go back to your twelve years old self? What is everyone hiding?" Kuroo muttered curious while Bokuto was nearly hovering nearly his precious owlet.

"All these codenames refers to a team in a virtual game that kill people in real life, Sword Art Online Games," Kenma muttered, it took times during the bus to find the right infos.

"The Reapers Team is the best volleyball team in SAO," Hinata said sleepily. " We either end our match in a draw or winner. We never lost and we were the scariest."

"They call you Shadow, does it mean you are the original Shadow, the number two player following Kirito? The famous player who finished level 100?"

"I ended up number 2 of the leaderboard, who knew..." he said sleepily putting his hands in fists. "SAO divides in some point so a thousand of us who were sports players especially in volleyball, we ended up in another reality of SAO." He spilled. "I just finish my match less than 20 hours, can we please talk later! All these people tired me out." whining a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes calling someone "rat" in Japan is an insult and that's the irony of the person who's codename is like that.


End file.
